Maldito Dumbledore!
by Nevilla F
Summary: Harry Potter e Severus Snape odeiam Albus Dumbledore. Porém, cada um tem seu motivo para esse ódio. Fanfic slash! PWP!
1. Chapter 1

**Maldito Dumbledore!** é uma fanfic situada pós HP 7. Para variar, Severus Snape não morreu, porém está no hospital por conta das feridas obtidas com Nagini.

Essa é uma fanfic _slash_ e em algum capítulo próximo terá _lemon_.

-X-

 **Maldito Dumbledore!**

Capítulo I

 _Escrito por Nevilla F._

-X-

"Como ele está?", indagou Harry Potter ao healer que estava no quarto de Severus Snape. O rapaz havia acabado de entrar no quarto do St. Mungus onde o professor tentava se recuperar do ferimento quase mortal de Nagini.

"Estabilizado, mas não curado", informou o healer chamado Greg Kaling. "Se Snape não tivesse tomado as poções antiofídicas previamente a mordida da cobra, ele teria morrido. Todavia, ainda não encontrarmos um meio de promover uma cicatrização completa. O veneno daquela cobra precisava ser mais estudado."

Harry assentiu. Ele olhava fascinado para o bruxo mais corajoso que já conheceu. Snape estava dormindo imóvel em seu leito. Se o peito não estivesse subindo e descendo poderia estar morto. _Ainda estava tão pálido!_ , pensou. Haviam se passado duas semanas desde a Batalha de Hogwarts. _Ele deveria estar melhor, não? Mais rosado e com aspecto melhor? Ou estava perdendo muito sangue e por isso estava pálido?_

Potter se virou para Kaling justamente para perguntar isso. Mas o healer devia estar cansado dele e de suas perguntas. Ele havia saído do quarto.

Desde que o dia que Snape foi ferido, o dia da vitória, o rapaz estava obsecado pelo bruxo. Era a sexta visita de Harry ao Comensal da Morte em duas semanas. O rapaz não entendia totalmente o que se passava com ele, qual a real razão da sua preocupação com ex-professor. Todavia, a saúde e recuperação de Snape era de vital importância para ele. Potter queria ter certeza que o bruxo ficasse saudável novamente.

Harry se aproximou mais do professor. O rapaz recordava que os olhos negros mesmo tão próximos à morte não estavam sem vida quando o olharam antes de desmaiar. E Snape parecia tão indignado ao ouvir de Dumbledore que ele tinha que morrer. Talvez Snape tivesse se afeiçoado a ele. _Talvez?_ Potter riu do próprio pensamento. Que bobagem! Snape o odiava! E por que se importava com isso?

-X-

Em uma visita em outro dia, Harry olhava para o professor adormecido. Dessa vez, Severus parecia menos pálido. Contudo, as ataduras em volta de seu pescoço ainda estavam lá. Isso indicava que ainda não haviam descoberto um método para evitar o sangramento.

Potter desviou o olhar do moribundo e fitou a janela enfeitiçada. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele estava ali, com Snape, de novo. _Por que?_

"Por que vem sempre me visitar, Potter?", indagou Snape, assustando o rapaz. "Quer ter certeza que eu morri?"

"Você me assustou!", falou após dar um pulo com a voz do professor. Seu coração batia acelerado. Era a primeira vez que o Comensal da Morte acordava durante a visita. "Como se sente, Snape?"

"Péssimo, mas estou vivo", respondeu e se ajeitou melhor na cama, ficando sentado. "Potter, você não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"Hum... Como sabe que eu venho te ver?", perguntou Harry na defensiva.

"Quando uma celebridade, um verdadeiro herói, vem ao meu leito mais de cinco vezes, os healers comentam", escarneceu. "Então? Por que veio me ver tantas vezes? Quer a garantia de que morri?"

"Ao contrário."

"Mesmo?"

"Eu... Eu queria ter alguém para conversar sobre Dumbledore."

Definitivamente havia surpresa nos olhos negros.

Potter o olhou intensamente e começou a falar.

"Eu... Eu odeio Dumbledore. Ele nos manipulou com maestria, nos enganou com crueldade... Ele sonegou tantas informações cruciais..."

O rapaz olhava o ex-professor com expectativa, como se esperasse que Snape concordasse com ele.

Todavia, Snape olhava para Potter de um jeito impassível. Sua feição não indicava que concordava ou discordava de suas palavras.

"E o que quer que eu diga a você, garoto? Que sinto o mesmo em relação a ele? Albus tinha muitos segredos, porém..."

"Porém o quê? O que faz dele diferente de Voldemort?"

Snape deu sorrisinho desagradável antes de responder.

" _Tudo_. Absolutamente tudo. Voldemort era um psicopata egoísta, que só pensava em seu próprio bem estar. Albus era um grande manipulador, concordo com você, contudo, ele trabalhava para um _bem maior_. Ele pensava majoritariamente no coletivo. Era um brilhante estrategista, o maior jogador de xadrez de todos os tempos. Ele sacrificava algumas peças necessárias, mas ele venceu o jogo."

"Bem maior... Sacrifícios...", Harry repetia as palavras com asco.

"Você não entende, Potter? É porque você é jovem demais."

"Não tente justificar algo com a minha pouca idade! Você não tem ideia do que eu vivi nesses meses. Todas as missões impossíveis que realizei."

A expressão debochada do ex-diretor de Hogwarts se suavizou levemente. Havia uma pontada mínima de admiração em seu olhar.

"Sim, eu tenho. Você destruiu horcruxes. Eu... Eu terei que te parabenizar por isso."

Potter parecia decidido a fazer Snape concordar com ele sobre Albus. Queria mais uma pessoa para odiar Dumbledore com ele.

"Bem maior!", debochou Harry. "Ele era amigo íntimo daquele bruxo das trevas, Grindelwald. Juntos eles tinham planos terríveis para os muggle. Juntos eles mataram uma inocente, a irmã dele."

"Albus e Gellert Grindelwald eram jovens. Eles não eram perfeitos. Ninguém é tão perfeito quanto você, Potter", escarneceu.

Potter se sentiu corar com a última frase, mas seguiu atacando o falecido diretor de Hogwarts.

"Eles tinham a minha idade quando fizeram aqueles planos imbecis de submeter os muggle! Enquanto isso, com a mesma idade que eles, _eu_ estava combatendo o maior bruxo das trevas da história."

Severus passou o indicador pelos lábios.

"Isso só mostra que você é um _homem_ melhor do que Albus e Grindelwald."

Novamente Potter sentiu seu rosto em chamas.

"Você acha isso?"

Snape precisou refletir um pouco antes de responder.

"Não é um _bruxo_ melhor do que Albus ou Grindelwald, eles tinham imensamente mais talento e perícia do que você. Mas... Você abnegou a Varinha das Varinhas. Seu caráter como homem é definitivamente melhor do que o deles. Não que isso seja grande coisa. Como você mesmo disse, Albus era um grande manipulador e Grindelwald era um sociopata. Todavia, devo lembrá-lo que _você_ já usou magia das trevas contra Draco Malfoy. Você poderia tê-lo matado se eu não tivesse chego a tempo."

Harry ainda sentia uma ruborização no rosto por conta do elogio. Mas ele logo se esqueceu do elogio frente a acusação de ser um bruxo que usa magia das trevas.

"E me arrependi! Eu me desfiz do que _seu_ livro logo depois do incidente com Malfoy. Eu não tinha ideia de que o feitiço era magia das trevas."

Snape não se abalou com a acusação implícita.

"Depois do ocorrido com o diário do Lorde das Trevas, você não tem desculpa para confiar em livro algum."

"Era o _seu_ livro!", repetiu com agressividade. Inconscientemente, o rapaz caminhou até fica muito próximo do leito de Severus.

"Sim. E _eu_ na _sua idade_ _era_ um bruxo das trevas. E muitíssimo mais talentoso que você. Eu criava meus próprios feitiços e azarações usando magia das trevas."

Potter parecia desesperado para mudar de assunto. Corrigindo, para voltar ao assunto da raiva dele: Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore planejou que Voldemort te matasse..."

"Você acha isso?"

"Eu tenho certeza! Dumbledore desconfiava de que Voldemort fosse ouvir falar sobre a Varinha das Varinhas. E... Ele calculou que Voldemort fosse te matar para ter a confiança da Varinha, já que você matou Dumbledore, seu antigo senhor. Ele sabia que Voldemort poderia te matar e ainda assim não te avisou..."

Em um movimento rápido e traiçoeiro, Severus ergueu a cabeça na direção do rapaz e beijou rapidamente os lábios de Harry.

O rapaz parou de falar e deu passos para trás, se afastando da cama de Snape.

"Por... Por que fez isso?", gaguejou Potter.

"Para fazer você pensar em outra coisa. Esqueça Albus e o Lorde das Trevas! Vou te dar um conselho. Não fique fomentando esses sentimentos negativos. Isso não vai te levar a lugar algum. Se quer ocupar sua cabeça com algo... Então... Pense em mim, Harry. Pense em por que eu te beijei, o quê estou querendo com isso, quais as minhas intenções..."

Potter estava pálido e olhava para ele como se fosse um fantasma. Sem dizer nada, ele saiu correndo do quarto.

Snape sorriu enviesado. Não havia sido _assim_ que ele planejava dar o primeiro beijo em Harry Potter, mas a ocasião foi ideal. Além disso, ele sabia que a sua saúde estava extremamente debilitada. Tinha ciência de que estava morrendo por conta da perda contínua de sangue provenientes das mordidas de Nagini. E também sabia que os healers não estavam encontrando uma solução para o seu problema de saúde.

Então, por isso tudo, ele precisava colocar seu plano em ação. Seu plano mirabolante que consistia em seduzir Harry Potter antes de morrer.

 _Continua ?_

-X-

 **Notas da autora** : Olá, pessoas! Como vão?

 _SNARRY_! **_SNARRY_** , eu voltei a escrever sobre o meu querido casal **Snarry**. E, curiosamente, eu retornei ao Snarry justamente nesse clima de hospital. Hahaha... Honestamente, eu não gosto desse clima de hospital. Tenho pavor de hospital, doenças e médicos. Mas eu fiz uma maratona de Grey's Anatomy esses dias e fiquei com hospital na cabeça. Aliás, por causa de Grey's Anatomy que tive a inspiração de fazer essa fic.

Enfim... O que vocês acharam? Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Sim? Não? Por que? Justifique sua resposta! : P

A fanfic está parcialmente escrita. Será uma fanfic rápida, com cinco capítulos no máximo. Vou tentar publicar mensalmente.

 **Deixem o review, por favor!**

Até a próxima! ; *

05/06/16


	2. Chapter 2

**Maldito Dumbledore!**

Capítulo II

 _Escrito por Nevilla F._

-X-

Foi através do Profeta Diário que Severus Snape descobriu que Harry Potter terminou o namoro com Ginerva Weasley. O professor riu com a notícia e tentou convencer a si mesmo que não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Além disso, o garoto não o visita fazia uma semana! Uma verdadeira eternidade, já que antes do beijo Potter vinha visitá-lo três vezes na semana. A ausência de Potter poderia ser um indicativo de que o garoto não voltaria nunca mais. Talvez Severus o tivesse assustado.

Por fim, Snape tentou balancear suas esperanças e o pessimismo. Talvez tivesse ido rápido demais. Direto demais. Precisava mudar de estratégia. Precisava fazer o garoto vir até ele novamente, já que Severus não tinha ideia de quando teria alta do hospital. Corrigindo, ele não sabia nem _se_ teria alta do hospital, visto que a sua saúde não melhorava.

-X-

A porta se abriu e o coração do professor se encheu de esperanças. Estava pensando tanto em Potter que imaginou que seria capaz de convocá-lo ali. Infelizmente, não era Harry. O healer Kaling e o estagiário dele, Neville Longbottom, entraram no quarto.

Severus olhou para os dois. O healer se encolheu visivelmente, mas tentava não aparentar que estava intimidado. Greg Kaling era um ex-aluno de Hogwarts, ele era de Hufflepuff. Longbottom, ao seu lado, provavelmente uns dez anos mais jovem não se intimidou com o olhar duro e letal do professor. O garoto gorduchinho era um evidente Gryffindor. Com o decorrer do seu ano como diretor, Snape aprendeu a respeitar Longbottom.

"Olá, professor! Como está se sentindo?", perguntou Kaling com um tom profissional enquanto se aproximava do leito do Comensal da Morte.

"Estável."

Longbottom esboçou um sorriso solidário para Severus. O ex-diretor o ignorou.

"Vou checar como estão as feridas das mordidas, ok?", anunciou Kaling. "Depois Neville vai fazer um novo curativo no senhor."

" _Longbottom_ vai fazer um curativo em mim?"

Após colocar as luvas, as mãos de Kaling abriram as ataduras em volta do pescoço do professor rapidamente.

"Sim. Neville irá fazer. Afinal, ele está aqui para aprender."

"Longbottom nem terminou os estudos!", rosnou.

O jovem Gryffindor corou, mas não abaixou a cabeça.

"Acho que não preciso de um NIEM em Poções para fazer um curativo, professor."

Snape olhou para Longbottom. Havia certa admiração em seu olhar. O professor não admitiria, mas gostava quando seus ex-alunos tinham coragem suficiente de enfrentá-lo. Talvez por isso o Comensal da Morte estivesse apaixonado por Harry Potter.

"Sorte sua, Longbottom", escarneceu, mas sem hostilidade.

"Veja, Neville", falou Kaling, pedindo com a mão para o rapaz se aproximar de Severus.

"Oh!", fez Longbottom.

"Ainda não cicatrizou?", concluiu Severus.

Kaling colocou alguns pedaços de algodão no pescoço de Snape, depois retirou as luvas, que estavam totalmente tingidas de vermelho.

"Infelizmente, ainda não cicatrizou. Mas estamos trabalhando nisso. Vamos encontrar alguma nova combinação de poções que seja capaz de neutralizar o efeito anticoagulante do veneno da cobra. Todavia, até lá o senhor precisa continuar ingerindo diariamente as poções para repor o sangue perdido."

Snape não respondeu. Estava farto daquele leito, das combinações de poções e do hospital.

"Nagini se desintegrou depois que eu a matei. Se tivesse sobrado algum pedaço, poderíamos extrair o veneno e fazer alguns experimentos para achar uma eficaz combinação de poções mais rapidamente", disse Longbottom.

" _Onde_ está a equipe que cuidou de Arthur Weasley?", perguntou Severus.

"O healer-chefe do caso do senhor Weasley foi morto por um dos seguidores de... Você-Sabe-Quem. Os demais estão trabalhando comigo. O grande problema do seu caso é que o senhor recebeu mais de cinco mordidas de Nagini. A cobra injetou muito mais veneno no senhor do que no senhor Weasley. Mas é como eu disse, não precisa se preocupar. Precisamos apenas ajustar as doses e as combinações das poções."

"Tentava e erro?", falou Snape. "Sou a sua cobaia particular, Kaling? Deve ser divertido para você."

Os olhos escuros de Kaling cintilaram com raiva, logo depois ele piscou e voltou a aparentar a serenidade típica dos estudantes de Hufflepuff. O healer se virou para Longbottom.

"Neville, você faz o curativo? Aperte bem. Eu vou visitar o próximo paciente", disse o healer. Depois se virou para Severus e falou com a voz controlada. "Passar bem, professor. Amanhã eu volto para verificar o seu estado e trazer uma nova combinação de poções."

Kaling saiu, deixando Longbottom e Snape a sós. O Gryffindor trabalhou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ele higienizou as feridas e depois aplicou uma poção coagulante nas mordidas. Incrivelmente, Longbottom tinha as mãos firmes e seguras. Ele fez o curativo com destreza.

Todavia, Severus estava mais interessado nos amigos de Longbottom. Ele queria mais informações sobre Harry e a menina Weasley. Casualmente, Snape pigarreou e comentou:

"Você fez um bom trabalho matando Nagini, destruindo a horcrux."

O garoto esboçou um sorriso.

"Obrigado! Foi Harry que me pediu."

"Mesmo? Potter aceitou dividir a glória com outra pessoa?", zombou.

"Harry é um rapaz modesto. Só você que não enxerga isso."

Severus sorriu enviesado. _Eu enxergo Potter_ muito bem _. Ele é incrivelmente arrogante, mas eu gosto disso_ , pensou o professor.

"Você tem conversado com Potter? Você era bem amigo da menina Weasley."

Longbottom olhou com divertimento para Snape.

"Está querendo saber fofocas, professor? Quer saber se eles terminaram?"

"Potter gosta de ser notícia, de que as pessoas falem dele."

"Eu discordo. Ele realmente odeia aparecer nos jornais, e detesta as matérias da Skeeter."

"Você tem falado com eles ou não?", rosnou.

"Sim, professor."

Severus ficou olhou para Longbottom com expectativa, como se esperasse que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. Como ele permaneceu em silêncio, Snape se viu obrigado a perguntar diretamente:

"Potter realmente rompeu com a filha de Arthur?"

"Não sei quem terminou com quem, se foi Harry ou Ginny, porém eles não estão mais juntos."

Os músculos ao redor da boca de Severus relaxaram. Ele quase sorriu com a notícia.

"Deseja saber mais alguma coisa sobre o Harry?", brincou Longbottom.

"Saia daqui, Longbottom!", mandou. Entretanto, a forte hostilidade que Severus mostrava para Neville quando estavam em Hogwarts não era mais vista no St Mungus. No hospital, eles pareciam apenas velhos conhecidos implicando um com o outro.

"Eu volto mais tarde para trazer as poções", disse Neville e saiu do quarto.

-X-

Foi com puro prazer que no dia seguinte Severus viu Harry voltar ao seu leito após uma semana do seu término com a menina Weasley.

Quando Potter bateu e a abriu a porta, Longbottom estava checando os sinais vitais de Snape.

"Harry! Olá!", disse Neville.

Potter paralisou ao identificar Longbottom. Severus sorriu torto, mas não disse nada. Apenas ficou observando o herói.

"Oi, Neville! Hum... Como está o seu estágio aqui no St. Mungus?"

"Estou adorando. Acho que vou tentar ser healer. Estava em dúvida sobre ser healer ou auror. Vovó gostaria que eu fosse auror como meus pais, mas acho que prefiro cuidar das pessoas."

"Para ser healer precisa saber Poções, Longbottom", falou Snape com maldade.

Neville olhou para o ex-professor sem se abalar.

"Estou me esforçando, professor. Estou estudando e praticando com a ajuda de Hermione. Mas, se eu precisar de algumas aulas extras, falarei com o senhor", disse e havia uma provocação e até certo companheirismo entre eles.

Harry não entendeu o que se passava entre os dois, mas sentiu algo como _ciúmes_ florescer em seu peito. Ele piscou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele se recusava a sentir ciúmes de Severus Snape! Isso era insanidade! Devia aproveitar que estava ali no St Mungus e passar na ala das doenças mentais. Talvez a horcrux de Voldemort tivesse feito algum dano permanente em seu cérebro e...

"Estou indo, professor. Passo amanhã com Greg para verificarmos novamente as suas feridas."

Snape olhou com deboche para Longbottom.

"Não sabe nem fazer uma simples poção e está aí falando como se fosse um healer. Precisa melhorar muito para ser um healer, rapaz!"

E novamente, Potter viu um companheirismo entre os dois. Severus falava com o usual tom debochado e sarcástico, mas não era hostil. Parecia que estava fazendo só uma piada ou uma provocação com um velho amigo. Harry sentiu seu coração apertar. Por que Neville parecia tão íntimo de Snape enquanto ele não era?

"Sabe por que _eu_ tenho que vir vê-lo, professor? Eu, o reles estagiário? Porque os healers tem medo de você! Greg está apavorado com você. E só voltará aqui se for uma emergência ou para te dar alta."

"E _você_ não sente medo de mim, Longbottom?"

Neville estava se encaminhando para porta, mas se virou na direção do professor para respondê-lo.

"Depois de tudo que passei quando você era diretor, eu definitivamente não sinto medo de você, professor. Assim como não sentia medo dos Carrow ou até de Voldemort."

"Vá embora, seu mentiroso!"

"Eu sentia medo de você quando era meu professor, mas depois que virou diretor... Bem... Eu não podia sentir mais medo."

"Já que Potter estava fora, Hogwarts precisava de um herói não é? Você queria bancar o herói de Gryffindor?"

Neville sorriu satisfeito com a conclusão de Snape.

"Exatamente! Passar bem, professor. Até mais, Harry!"

"Garoto insolente...", resmungou Severus.

Snape reparou que Potter estava distante dele. O professor fitou o rapaz por alguns minutos antes de perguntar:

"Não vai se aproximar?"

Harry deu alguns passos incertos até ele.

Severus comentou com casualidade:

"Eu soube que se separou de Ginerva. Fico imaginando o motivo."

"Não foi por sua causa!"

Severus deu um sorriso enviesado.

"Obviamente, menino. _Por que_ teria sido por minha causa?", indagou com cinismo.

Harry sentiu o rosto corar.

"Você está ficando vermelho, Potter?", provocou Severus.

"Por que me beijou?", indagou Harry sem rodeios. Potter viu surpresa no rosto do professor.

O Comensal da Morte olhou seriamente para ele ao responder:

"Eu já te respondi isso. Te beijei para que você parasse de pensar em Albus."

"Qual a sua real intenção? Me atormentar mais um pouco? Ou você é só um _tarado_ que sente atração por todos os seus ex-alunos? Você estava flertando com Neville!", acusou.

O rosto de Severus estava mais do que debochado.

"Flertando com _Longbottom_? Não! Não mesmo! Ele... Ele não faz o meu estilo, Potter."

"Qual o seu estilo, Snape? Ruivas?", indagou com sarcasmo.

"Não. Você... _Você_ é o meu estilo, Potter."

Harry ficou pálido.

"Que piada...", rosnou e ia se afastar, mas Snape agarrou seu pulso.

"Não é uma piada. Você me conhece, _sabe_ que eu não faço piadas. Eu acho que você não está pronto para ter essa conversa comigo agora. Então... Se prepare psicologicamente e depois volte. Leve o tempo que precisar, mas peço que seja breve."

"Me preparar para o quê?", indagou. Com um puxão, soltou o braço do agarre do professor.

Severus sorriu enviesado antes de responder.

"Eu vou me declarar para você, Potter. Nós dois sobrevivemos! Eu não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar."

"Você está louco? Está sob o efeito de poções alucinógenas? Se declarar para mim? _O que?_ Você me odeia! Me perseguiu por todos os meus seis anos em Hogwarts! Você tirava pontos loucamente de Gryffindor e me dava detenções adoidado."

"Eu também precisei de um tempo para entender o quê eu sentia por você. Quando Albus me disse que você teria que morrer... Bem... Comecei a perceber um sentimento que eu não fazia ideia que crescia dentro de mim."

"Você disse para Dumbledore que não se importava comigo! Eu vi o seu patrono na floresta!"

"Aquela foi a última vez que meu patrono foi uma corça. Depois que saí do escritório do diretor, eu fui percebendo e entendendo os meus sentimentos. Estava indignado porque você teria que morrer. Que apesar de todo os riscos que eu sofria diariamente com o Lorde das Trevas... Todo o meu sacrifício parecia ser em vão já que você iria morrer."

"Eu vou embora..."

"Acho que está sendo covarde, Potter, mas eu entendo. É coisa demais para a sua cabecinha limitada absorver."

Harry olhou surpreso para ele.

"Desde quando você é compreensível, Snape?"

"Só quando se trata de você, garoto!"

"Estou indo."

" _Harry_ , você precisa aceitar a ideia de que eu, Severus Snape, estou atraído sexualmente por você. Eu desejo um relacionamento sério com você."

Potter sentiu o rosto corar mais uma vez. Ele foi incapaz de retrucar.

"Harry,", chamou novamente Severus. "Que tal um beijo de despedida?", pediu, mas havia um usual deboche na sua fala. Um tom muito parecido quando Severus descontava pontos de Gryffindor.

Talvez o tom especialmente debochado e familiar na fala do professor levou a uma resposta agressiva de Harry.

"Vá se danar, Snape!", disse e se virou. O rapaz andou rapidamente em direção a porta.

"Expecto patronum!", murmurou o feitiço. Da varinha de Snape saiu um jovem cervo. O animal foi na direção de Potter. O cervo parou em frente ao rapaz, o observando com curiosidade.

Harry se virou, olhando para o patrono e em seguida para Severus. O garoto estava nitidamente assustado e confuso.

"Achou que era piada, Potter? Eu não sou um homem de piadas. Agora pode ir embora, se quiser. Ou podemos conversar um pouco mais. Ou... Você pode me beijar e aceitar que também _sente_ algo por mim."

"Eu... Eu não sinto algo por você!", gritou e saiu correndo do quarto do Comensal da Morte.

 _Continua ?_

-X-

 **Comentários da autora** : _Oi, gente! Obrigada por continuarem lendo essa fanfic! : D_

 _Então... Eu simplesmente não consigo mais escrever um fanfic com o Snape sem colocar o Neville. Eu realmente acho que foi criada algum tipo de relação entre os dois no último ano do Longbottom em Hogwarts._

 _Enfim... E vocês? O que acharam? Eu quero muito saber! O que vocês esperam da fanfic, nos próximos capítulos?_

 _ **Super obrigada as boas e maravilhosas almas que comentam** : _**LadyHarukaS2** , **Barbara Vitoria** , **Bianca Lupin Daley W** (Hahaha... Obrigada! ; D) , **FaFaVe** , **Madame** **Anarchy** e **adenia . souza .5** (Não posso te responder isso, flor. Você precisa correr o risco! : P Confia em mim? ; D)

Até o próximo capítulo! ; *

06/06/16


	3. Chapter 3

**Maldito Dumbledore!**

 **Capítulo III**

 _Escrito por Nevilla F._

-X-

Assim que saiu do quarto de Severus Snape, Harry Potter, ainda transtornado, quase esbarrou em Neville e no healer Kalling no corredor.

"Você está bem, Harry?"

Ainda tomado pela fúria, o rapaz olhou com agressividade para Longbottom.

"Estou! Escute, sobre Snape... Essas poções que vocês estão administrando para ele... Alguma chance dele apresentar sintomas como alucinações ou coisas do gênero?"

Os dois trocam olhares.

"Você observou algum sintoma diferente nele, Potter?", indagou o healer.

"Snape sempre foi desagradável, Harry. Ele só continua sendo desagradável. Ele não mudou."

Potter olhou com exasperação para Neville.

"Eu sei disso, Neville! Eu lembro o que ele fazia comigo, o que ele fazia conosco naquelas masmorras. Mas o problema é que ele não está mais tão desagradável quanto antes. Ele está me dizendo coisas estranhas e... Alguma chance dele estar mal da cabeça? Ele pode estar com algum dano neurológico?"

"O Snape continua o mesmo, Harry", reafirmou Longbottom.

Em tom mais profissional o healer acrescentou:

"Estamos fazendo um tratamento experimental nele, por isso não podemos afirmar com precisão quais serão os sintomas que ele poderá apresentar em resposta as poções. Mas é muito pouco provável que as poções estejam causando danos cerebrais. Todavia, irei pedir outros exames para verificar essa possibilidade", disse e fez uma pausa. Depois Kalling voltou a falar. "Snape também foi meu professor de Poções, Potter. Eu sou de Hufflepuff e ele era bastante cruel com todos da minha casa."

Neville olhava com curiosidade para Potter.

"Você disse que Snape está te tratando _bem_?"

Apesar de ainda estar exaltado, Harry sentiu o calor subir pelo seu rosto. Esperava que não estivesse corando ali na frente deles.

"Ele... Ele só me disse algumas coisas sem sentido."

Kalling observava Potter com atenção.

"Você é o único visitante dele. Talvez Snape só esteja querendo prender a sua atenção."

"Único?"

"Os pais dele estão mortos e ele não tem irmãos, segundo a ficha", anunciou Kalling. "Ele foi Comensal da Morte e era um professor detestável, o que faz dele uma pessoa não muito popular."

"Os Malfoy vieram uma vez", lembrou Neville.

"Sim, mas Potter é o único que sempre vem", falou o healer. Havia curiosidade na voz dele, o que Harry ignorou.

 _O_ único _que_ s _empre vem?,_ pensou Potter. _Talvez_ _Snape esteja interpretando erroneamente as minhas visitas._ _Talvez eu esteja fazendo parecer que estou interessado nele e, por isso, ele me falou aquelas bobagens. Na verdade, eu somente sinto gratidão por ele._ Só _gratidão? Então por que eu venho tantas vezes?_ , refletia. _Por que eu continuo vindo? Por que eu voltei após ele ter me beijado? Eu precisava de uma satisfação... Não é?_

Harry piscou. Ele ouviu Neville e o healer se despedirem, e ele apenas acenou para eles. Potter continuava pensando. _Por que eu venho vê-lo? Havia gratidão, obviamente. Sem Snape, eu não teria êxito na minha jornada._ _Contudo, depois que tive acesso as memórias dele, eu senti muita admiração por esse homem carrancudo. Tão corajoso e valente. Conseguiu conspirar contra Voldemort, enganar o maior bruxo das trevas da história. Isso era tão excepcional e brilhante. E havia o inesquecível half-blood Prince que me auxiliou e ensinou tanto no meu sexto ano. O encantador rapaz que inventou tantos feitiços e era tão bom em poções. As vezes eu me via fantasiando com o half-blood Prince. Hum... Oh, droga! Não! Não era_ só _gratidão e admiração! Havia um certo grau de atração sexual._ _Droga! Droga! Não podia ser possível! Eu não podia estar sentindo atração por Severus Snape! Eu estou ficando louco! Totalmente louco._

Neville e Kalling estavam distantes alguns passos no corredor.

"Neville, espere!", gritou Potter. "Você está muito ocupado? Poderia me levar até um healer que possa avaliar se eu tenho algum dano neurológico? Ou... Se eu estou sob efeito de algum feitiço."

Os dois trocaram olhares curiosos, depois Longbottom indagou:

"É a sua cicatriz?"

"Não, não! Talvez seja só o estresse. Mas eu queria fazer uns testes para confirmar que não estou doente, azarado, amaldiçoado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E como eu já estou aqui, queria fazer uma avaliação."

Neville se virou para Kalling como que pedindo autorização para ir com Harry. O healer acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Depois disse:

"Leve-o para ver Meredith, ela é perita em identificar pessoas que estão sob o efeito de feitiços. Acredito que a agenda dela hoje está livre, e ela é perfeitamente capaz de ajudar Potter."

"Ok", disse com carinho para Kalling.

Potter percebeu que havia _algo_ a mais entre aqueles dois.

"Vamos, Harry?", chamou Neville, caminhando até a direção do outro bruxo.

"Sim."

-X-

Harry e Neville andavam por um corredor até a sala de um healer capaz de fazer a avaliação em Potter.

"Acha realmente necessário fazer esses testes? Você parece muito bem, Harry."

"Eu preciso confirmar que não estou sob o efeito de algum feitiço."

"E você está achando isso por causa do Snape? Pensa que ele te enfeitiçou?"

"Não! Não é por causa dele, Neville. Então... O healer, ele é seu namorado?", questionou Potter a fim de mudar de assunto. Não queria falar sobre o professor.

"Como?"

"Não quis ser indiscreto. Vocês só parecem bem juntos."

Eles deram alguns passos em silêncio.

"Nós nos beijamos algumas vezes. Nada demais", disse Neville e após uma pausa ele falou: "Snape perguntou sobre você. Sobre Ginny e você."

Potter ficou tenso. _Por que estavam novamente falando sobre Snape?_

"O que ele queria saber?"

"Se vocês tinham terminado mesmo e quem terminou com quem."

"E o que você respondeu a ele?"

"Nada muito revelador, apenas que vocês tinham rompido."

Potter ficou pensativo. Ele já havia planejado terminar com Ginny há algum tempo. Snape havia sido apenas um catalisador para o término da relação. Harry estava expandindo a sua sexualidade e isso incluía beijar outros rapazes. Como não queria magoar Ginny, ele terminou com ela. Potter já havia beijado de língua uns cinco ou seis _muggle_ após o término. Porém... Por que o simples beijo sem língua que Snape deu nele parecia ser o beijo mais marcante da sua vida? _Eu estou insano! Insano_ e _enfeitiçado_ , pensou.

"É aqui, Harry", anunciou Neville, parando em frente a uma porta. "Pode entrar e dizer para Meredith que Kalling te enviou."

"Obrigado, Neville."

"Até mais, Harry!"

-X-

Potter ficou um longo tempo na consulta com a healer. A healer fez diversos testes e todos deram negativos. Felizmente, Harry apresentava uma perfeita saúde. Por isso, a healer o dispensou.

O rapaz andava lentamente até a saída. Sua cabeça fervilhava de pensamentos.

 _Estou saudável. Não tenho problemas neurológicos. E não estou sob o efeito de nenhum feitiço ou maldição. Isso é bom... Não é?_ , refletiu. _Então o que poderia justificar o meu insano desejo de beijar, dessa vez de língua, meu ex-professor de Poções?_

-X-

No mesmo dia, ao anoitecer, Severus piorou, apresentando um sangramento mais intenso no pescoço. Kalling e sua equipe de healers conseguiram estabilizá-lo administrando novas poções.

Snape estava sentindo um forte mal estar, provavelmente por conta da anemia. Ele havia achado que morreria há alguns minutos atrás. Havia perdido tanto sangue. Sua roupa e os lençóis ficaram cor de grená. Ele havia desmaiado e só depois que os healers o estabilizaram ele voltou a ficar lúcido.

Severus estava bastante assustado com a sua saúde. Será que ele morreria sem poder se declarar para Potter? Sem poder dar um abraço no garoto? Ele ainda não havia nem enfiado a língua na boca de Harry! E não era só isso que ele desejava penetrar em Potter. Não seria justo. Contudo, Snape sabia que a vida não era justa. Ele olhou para Neville, que estava fazendo uma última ronda.

"Longbottom... Você acha que eu vou morrer em quanto tempo?"

Os olhos expressivos do rapaz se arregalaram com a pergunta tão direta.

"O que está dizendo, professor? Você não vai morrer."

"Uma semana? Um mês? Quanto tempo? Me dê um número para trabalhar."

"Nós estamos cuidando do seu problema médico, professor. Você apresentou uma piora hoje, mas Greg e a equipe já te estabilizaram. Você estava muito pior quando chegou aqui e nós estamos te mantendo vivo."

"Me estabilizaram? Eu não estou cicatrizando! É só uma questão de tempo até que eu morra pela falta de sangue."

"Estamos te administrando poções para repor sangue e também poções para promover a cicatrização..."

"E nada disso está ajudando. Longbottom, você mesmo me disse que era o único nesse hospital que não tem medo de mim. Eu _sinto_ que estou morrendo. Porém, antes de morrer tem _algo_ que eu gostaria muito de fazer. Por isso, eu preciso de um plano. E dependendo de quanto tempo eu tenho o plano será de longo ou curto prazo."

"Você vai se curar, professor. Estamos trabalhando nisso."

Severus agarrou o pulso de Neville. Olhando firmemente para o rapaz, ele indagou:

"Longbottom... Uma semana?"

Neville não respondeu. Parecia indignado com a convicção de Snape de sua própria morte.

Ao não obter uma resposta, Severus soltou Longbottom. Estava raivoso. Odiava estar doente e moribundo! Odiava não poder ser capaz de ir atrás de Potter com suas pernas. Justo agora, quando estava disposto a lutar para conquistar o amor de Harry.

"Então chame aquele seu namoradinho. Traga o Kalling agora! Você não tem capacidade para me dar um prazo."

Neville olhou para Severus com determinação.

"Ele não é meu namoradinho! Como eu disse, estamos tentando te restabelecer. Mas não é tão simples. Contudo...", pausou e quando voltou a falar sua voz estava fraca. "Se você não melhor em uns dez dias, talvez..."

"Eu morra de choque hipovolêmico?"

"Não! Talvez seu quadro piore e você precise voltar para a unidade de cuidados intensivos. Mas estamos trabalhando para evitar isso."

Severus parecia refletir as palavras do menino.

"Estou proibido de fazer esforços físicos?"

"Não é bom você ficar em pé muito tempo. E levantar peso está totalmente descartado."

"E transar, Longbottom? Eu posso transar?"

Neville o olhou com surpresa.

"Eu não recomendaria, professor. É muito esforço físico."

"E se eu ficasse por baixo, deixando a outra pessoa se movimentar?"

"O atrito do sexo poderia prejudicar consideravelmente a sua cicatrização. Além da possibilidade de fazer as suas feridas se abrirem, o que te faria ter uma hemorragia e você sangraria até a morte. Uma _trepada_ vale o risco de morte, professor?", provocou.

Severus sorriu com escárnio.

"Depende de com _quem_ é a trepada."

"Não! Professor, estou te proibindo..."

"Você não me proibi nada, Longbottom!"

Neville fitou Severus com irritação.

"Falarei com Greg", ameaçou Longbottom. "Ele te proibirá de fazer esforços físicos."

Snape mudou o assunto.

"Eu preciso de um favor. Vou escrever uma carta e preciso que você me arrume uma coruja."

Neville olhou para ele em tom conspiratório.

"Uma carta para Harry Potter?"

"O que disse, Longbottom?", rosnou.

Neville riu com zombaria.

"Escreva a carta para Harry e eu te arrumo uma coruja."

"Quem disse que a carta é para Potter?"

Longbottom riu.

"Não sou tão ingênuo assim como pareço. Você tem pergaminhos e uma pena para escrever?"

"Sim."

"Ok. Vou buscar uma coruja e já volto."

 _Continua?_

-X-

 _ **Comentários da autora** : Oi, gente! Obrigada as lindas pessoas que leram e deixaram review. Obrigada: **adenia** . **souza** . **5** , **Barbara** **Vitoria** , _**LadyHarukaS2** e **FaFaVe**.

 _Vocês estão gostando da fanfic? Dramática, não?_

 _Prometo fogo no próximo capítulo! ; )_

 _Até a próxima! Bjs,_

 _18/9/16_


	4. Chapter 4

**Maldito Dumbledore!**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _Escrito por Nevilla F._

-X-

Severus Snape, deitado em seu leito, lia um livro de Poções para se distrair. Menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás, ele havia enviado uma coruja para Potter, dizendo para vir vê-lo e em troca lhe daria algumas lembranças de sua mãe e seu pai no tempo de Hogwarts.

Snape tinha certeza que o rapaz viria. A pergunta era: _Quando?_ Quase no final da tarde, a porta se abriu e o Eleito apareceu. Os olhos negros se deliciaram ao ver o rapaz. Ele estava lindo.

"Harry Potter, que surpresa!", disse a voz debochada do ex-diretor de Hogwarts.

" _Surpresa_ , Snape? Você me enviou uma carta. Eu vim pelas lembranças dos meus pais que você me prometeu."

"Se aproxime, Harry", pediu Severus com seu tom imperativo involuntário. Ele depositou o livro no criado mudo próximo a cama.

Incerto, o rapaz andou até o professor.

Snape percebeu que Potter parecia assustado e estava-o analisando como se ele fosse morrer a qualquer momento. Isso irritou o professor.

"O que te falaram, Potter?", indagou com a voz gelada.

Harry desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. Logo em seguida voltou a olhar com incerteza para o ex-professor.

"Do que você está falando, Snape?"

"Falaram alguma coisa para você, não foi? O que Longbottom te contou?"

"Não me falaram nada, Snape."

"Mesmo? Então por que você está me olhando como se tivesse a certeza que eu vou morrer em poucos segundos."

"Você vai?", desafiou.

"Hoje não", respondeu Severus com um sorriso cínico.

Harry ficou olhando para Snape durante alguns segundos. Ao perceber que o bruxo usava Legilimência contra ele, o rapaz piscou. A fim de evitar encarar o Comensal da Morte, Potter tirou o óculos e limpou as lentes na barra da camisa.

"Dumbledore conversou com você sobre as horcruxes?"

Os olhos negros brilharam de diversão.

"Está insinuando que eu devo fazer uma horcrux para salvar a minha frágil vida?", escarneceu.

Potter colocou os óculos antes de responder.

"Não! Estou dizendo que a despeito de todo o seu esforço na Ordem da Fênix, Dumbledore nunca confiou inteiramente em você. Afinal, ele nunca te falou sobre as horcruxes de Voldemort. Ele delegou essa tarefa somente a mim, Ron e Hermione."

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"Você gosta de homens _muito_ mais velhos, Harry? Estou com ciúmes de Albus. Parece que você só pensa nele."

Potter ficou furioso com a brincadeira.

"Dumbledore era um maldito manipulador, jogou com todos nós, incluindo você e eu. Ele jogou com as novas vidas! Nós éramos descartáveis para ele. A única coisa que importava era acabar com Voldemort a qualquer custo."

Impassível, Severus passou o dedo indicador pelos lábios.

"Chega mais perto, Harry."

O garoto olhou para o bruxo com desafio.

"Para você me beijar de novo?"

"Sim. Dessa vez vamos usar a língua."

"Sabe o que eu acho? Você fica fugindo de assunto porque concorda comigo. Também deve achar que Dumbledore é um maldito."

Severus abriu um sorriso cínico.

"Ou talvez eu só goste de beijar você. Você já beijou um homem, Harry? Te garanto que será um pouco diferente de beijar menininhas."

Potter sorriu com maldade. Ele olhou com intensidade para o bruxo, praticamente abrindo a mente para que o professor a penetrasse.

"Eu já beijei outros rapazes", anunciou com orgulho.

Severus retribuiu o olhar intenso de Harry, usando Legilimência não verbal. Ao contrário do que aconteceu na primeira tentativa, agora Potter permitiu o acesso a sua cabeça. O professor observou os recentes envolvimentos do rapaz. A despeito dele não gostar de ver o garoto beijando outros rapazes, Snape não ficou decepcionado. Ao contrário. Ele quase sorriu de alegria. Agora tinha a certeza de que o _precioso_ garoto era bissexual.

" _Muggle_ não conta, Harry. E, por favor, não fique exibindo as suas conquistas para mim."

Potter riu com zombaria.

"Estou me exibindo? Por que? Eu já beijei mais homens do que você?", provocou.

A feição de Snape ficou enigmática.

"Acredite, menino, você não vai querer saber quem eu já beijei."

"Dumbledore?", zombou.

Severus não esboçou reação frente à provocação. Talvez por isso Potter continuou:

"Então foi Voldemort? Lucius Malfoy? Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Supus, erroneamente, que você já soubesse que bruxos da minha casa não me agradam. Sou inexplicavelmente atraído por bruxos da casa de Gryffindor."

Harry deu um passo par trás. Sua mente fervia. _Snape poderia ter beijado a minha mãe?_ , pensou aterrorizado.

Com um sorriso torto nos lábios, Severus pegou a varinha e a levou a têmpora, retirando lembranças. Ele as guardou em um frasco, depois depositou o frasco em cima do livro na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Aqui, Harry. Você veio apenas para pegar as minhas lembranças, não foi?"

Porém, o rapaz permaneceu onde estava. Olhava para Snape como se ele fosse Voldemort. Um misto de nojo e descrença visivelmente identificados em seu rosto.

Por isso, Severus resolveu ser direto e tirar as dúvidas do garoto.

"Sua mãe e eu fomos somente amigos. Nunca nos beijamos."

Potter precisava mudar de assunto urgentemente. A ideia deles dois terem formado um casal era perturbadora e nauseante. Até porque o rapaz estava começando a aceitar que talvez sentisse atração pelo seu _horrível_ professor de Poções.

"Me mostre o seu patrono de novo, Snape."

"Estou sem lembranças felizes no momento, Harry."

Potter continuou olhando para Severus.

O Comensal da Morte podia sentir a cabeça do garoto repleta de especulações e inseguranças. Snape faria Harry ter certeza de que era _ele_ quem ele queria.

"Me dá um beijo de língua e depois eu faço o feitiço", atiçou, esperando ver alguma reação.

"Mostra logo o patrono!"

"Vai me beijar ou não, Harry?", negociou. Se o rapaz estivesse menos perturbado teria notado que havia uma pontada de súplica na voz de Snape.

Potter ficou olhando para ele, aparentemente sem ação.

"Vou te beijar... Se você mostrar o patrono."

"Que garantias eu terei?"

"A minha palavra terá de ser o suficiente, Severus."

Snape sorriu.

" _Severus_?"

"Pensei que estávamos nos tratando pelo primeiro nome", respondeu em tom displicente. "E o patrono?"

"Quer saber qual pensamento feliz eu irei usar?"

"Não", respondeu. Em seguida, provocou: "O dia que recebeu a Marca Negra?"

"Vou me lembrar de quando te vi apenas de cueca entrando no lago congelado após ter ido atrás do meu antigo patrono. Eu também estou pensando quando senti seus lábios contra os meus."

Potter corou levemente. Ele nem se lembrava que Snape já o tinha visto seminu naquela floresta. O garoto viu Severus fechar os olhos e sussurrar o feitiço:

"Expecto patronum!"

O jovem cervo saiu da varinha de Snape, galopou pelo quarto e depois foi até Harry e olhou para o rapaz como se o reconhecesse. Potter ficou temporariamente encantado com o animal. Ele ergueu a mão para tocar o patrono. Assim que tocou no cervo, ele se dissolveu.

O tempo todo, Severus ficou olhando para Potter. O encanto de Harry com o patrono só poderia ser superado pelo encanto de Snape pelo rapaz.

"Acho que alguém me deve um beijo."

"Você realmente pode beijar, Sna... Severus?"

O Comensal da Morte se sentou mais reto na cama.

"Eu posso beijar você, Harry."

"Encontrei com Neville no corredor e ele me disse que você não está muito bem."

"Você não vai me matar. Eu te garanto."

"Neville me recomendou fortemente que eu não fizesse nenhum esforço físico com você. Aliás, ele me proibiu."

Os olhos negros cintilaram de raiva.

"Harry, eu _ainda_ não te chamei para transar comigo. Só estou pedindo um beijo."

Potter o olhou com surpresa e um pouco de expectativa.

"Tem essa pretensão, professor?"

"Você continua _aqui_ , após eu insinuar que quero te levar para a cama. Acho tenho grandes chances. O que me diz, Harry?"

Potter riu e se aproximou.

"Vou cumprir a minha promessa e vou te beijar."

Harry se arrepiou ao ver a chama que queimava nos olhos negros. O garoto percebeu _o quanto_ era desejado pelo bruxo. Potter estava tão habituado a ver aquele rosto esboçando desgosto ou ódio, então era regozijante observar desejo naquelas feições duras. Ele olhou sutilmente para o pescoço do professor. O curativo ainda estava branco, então, Snape não estava sangrando. Isso era bom.

O rapaz retirou os óculos e guardou no bolso da calça. Depois, ele se inclinou e se aproximou devagar de Severus.

Snape segurou o queixo de Potter para apreciá-lo de perto. Imaginou que sua face, usualmente inexpressiva, deveria estar mostrando o quanto ele apreciava o adolescente.

"Você é lindo, Harry", sussurrou.

Potter sorriu com o elogio. No instante seguinte, Severus se aproximou mais e o beijou. Inicialmente, parecia um beijo de reconhecimento, bastante calmo. Contudo, com o passar dos segundos, ambos passaram a se impor, aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos. Havia uma necessidade e até um certo grau de desespero no movimento das línguas. Após longos minutos, Potter finalizou o beijo mordendo os lábios do professor.

Ambos arfavam e sorriam de satisfação.

"Foi bom, professor. Foi muito bom", elogio Harry.

Snape não respondeu, apenas se aproximou mais uma vez e eles voltaram a se beijar, um beijo com força. Novamente havia um toque de desespero nos movimentos, como se fosse um último beijo.

Dessa vez foi Severus quem finalizou o beijo. Ele parecia estar sem fôlego e respirava com barulho, puxando o ar.

Potter o olhou com preocupação.

"Você está bem?"

"Me dê... Uns... Minutos... Podemos recomeçar."

Harry queria beijá-lo de novo. Havia sido muito bom, porém, achava melhor que o professor se recuperasse.

"Não precisamos ter pressa, Severus. Eu prometo que venho amanhã. Quem sabe você não me convida para a sua cama?"

O peito de Snape ainda subia e descia rapidamente. Ele sorriu torto para Potter.

"Então vai vir amanhã?"

"Só para você me beijar de novo."

Severus agarrou a camisa e o casaco do garoto e o puxou para perto. Eles se beijaram rapidamente.

"Até amanhã, Potter. Sonhe comigo."

Harry riu enquanto pegava os óculos e os vestia.

"Prometo que pensarei em você antes de dormir, Severus."

Assim que Potter saiu do quarto, Snape sorriu de satisfação. Ele olhou para o frasquinho com as lembranças esquecidas por Harry. O professor ficou muito satisfeito. Isso indicava que o rapaz havia vindo _por ele_ e não pelas lembranças. Ele olhou para a janela encantada que mostrava um entardecer. Era um lindo dia.

Contudo, ao colocar a mão no pescoço ele sentiu a usual umidade do sangue. Seu ferimento havia aberto de novo e sangrava. Frustrado, ele fechou os olhos. O healer teria que vir vê-lo novamente. Mais uma rodada de poções e curativos. Essa rotina era torturante.

-X-

 _Continua?_

 _ **Notas da autora** : Olá, pessoas queridas! : DDD_

 _Vou ser sucinta: OBRIGADA pelos REVIEWS! Sinto muito pela demora e espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo._

 _Até a próxima! Bjs,_

 _10-05-17_


End file.
